Welcome to Gensokyo
by sonamyfan242
Summary: What happens when two humans are pulled from their world into Gensokyo because they were destined to be protectors of Gensokyo. A whole new adventure begins!


**_Me: Here I am again. Sorry for the giant hiatus everyone, but sonamyfan242 is back in business. Well, at least for a little while._**

**_Sonic: Finally! I thought I was going to be dead by the time you came ba-_**

**_Me: Why are you guys here?_**

**_Amy: Aren't you working on the SonAmy story? You need us for the story._**

**_Me: Sorry Amy, I'm not working on the SonAmy story right now._**

**_Shadow: Well, what the hell are you working on?_**

**_Me: Look at the damn folder._**

**_Shadow: *looks at the folder* What the hell is touhou?_**

**_Me: [Enter explanation here]_**

**_Knuckles: Really? All of the characters sound weak._**

**_Me: Meiling, if you would._**

**_Meiling: *jumps in and punches Knuckles through five walls* You were saying?_**

**_Sonic: HOLY HELL!_**

**_Tails: Knuckles, are you okay?!_**

**_Knuckles: *says gibberish that no one can obviously understand*_**

**_Me: Maybe you guys should get back in your fanfic closet, before someone else decides to show u-_**

**_?: Meiling, where are you?! I want to play!_**

**_Me: In the closet, now!_**

**_Sonic: But-_**

**_Me: NOW! *starts pushing all of the Sonic characters into the Sonic Fanfic Closet and slams the door shut* Meiling, why is Flandre out of the mansion?_**

**_Meiling: Don't ask me!_**

**_Me: Oh god. I don't own any of the characters from Touhou. They are all owned by ZUN. The only things I own are the story and the characters Mamoru and Yukiko (Yuki). See you all later! *goes to hide* Also all of the characters will be in their Touhou 6 – Touhou 12.3 form. Or their most recent form up to Touhou 12.3. I will put my character's meanings in parentheses by their name due to the fact that they will have some meaning in the story. Some information about my OC's will be on my bio/profile page._**

* * *

"To think you were called a freak for having those powers," a girl with long black hair tied in twin tails and red eyes named Yukiko Tsukino (Snow Child of the Moon Field) said to a boy with short jet black hair and green eyes named Mamoru Narukami (Guardian Thunder God or Thunder God Guardian). "Now look at how people see you."

Mamoru was born with powers that he could never control when he was younger. He terrorized everyone without even wanting to. Every action he did, every emotion that appeared, his powers would react on their own, hurting anyone around him. He even considered it as a curse, unlike his parents, who considered it as a miracle. However, two years ago everything changed when a woman with nine yellow fox tails attacked the city. By that time, he had some control of his powers, but he also didn't care about what happened to the city.

"Well, it was you who knocked some sense into me," Mamoru admitted bashfully.

Throughout their entire life, Yuki and Mamoru ended up in the same school wherever they went. Yuki was the only one who wasn't really afraid of Mamoru's powers. Yuki never got to talk to him until the day that he saved everybody in Tokyo. The only reason why he saved Tokyo was of Yuki. No one could've ever guessed that Mamoru was in love with Yuki and vice-versa, considering that they were usually in two completely different parts of the school, they never acknowledged the others presence when ever they did happen to cross each other's paths, and they were usually a good distance away from each other whenever they weren't in school. Neither of them would've admitted to it either. They've been together ever since the incident two years ago.

"Mamoru-kun, I'm glad that you decided to save the city," Yuki said, giving Mamoru a hug, which made him blush. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be together."

Back then, he never knew why his parents gave him the name Mamoru Narukami. He knew why now. His parents must have known that something like this was going to happen, somehow. He just had a feeling that his parents already knew.

"Yuki-chan…" Mamoru groaned, noticing that Yuki was giggling at his blush.

Mamoru and Yuki were both lost in their own world with each other whenever they did anything together. They didn't even realize that it had gotten dark out. Little did they know, they were both going to be in for a big surprise for not realizing this sooner.

"I guess we should be getting home, huh Yuki-chan?" Mamoru asked.

"Do we have to go now?" Yuki asked, pouting.

"Don't worry; I'll come by your house as soon as I can tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay. I still can't believe how fast time flies by."

Mamoru chuckled.

"I know what you mean," Mamoru agreed, taking a hold of Yuki's hand. "Now, shall we get going?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. They began to walk home, hand in hand, with no clue that they won't be going home like they originally planned.

* * *

"Um, Mamoru-kun, did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Yuki asked, worried about the area they were in.

"No, this is the way we always take," Mamoru answered, noticing the drastic change in scenery. "Something weird is going on."

They had somehow turned into a creepy, dark alleyway. This lead into a small parking area that was surrounded by tall, decrepit buildings. Although, they don't usually take a shortcut though the alleyway that often, Mamoru and Yuki have passed through that alleyway enough to know that none of this was there.

"Let's head back, I'm scared," Yuki said, moving extremely close to Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded and when they turned around, they were surprised to see that the way that they came from was now closed off by two buildings.

"What the hell?!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Something's not right here."

"Mamoru-kun," Yuki shivered in fear.

Mamoru felt his battle instincts started to kick in.

"Yuki-chan, just stay close to me," Mamoru instructed.

Yuki nodded, now grabbing his arm. Just as she did that, Mamoru heard something start moving towards them. He picked up Yuki and jumped away. Standing in the spot where they were just standing in was a short girl. Her skin was pale, she had short blue hair, and she had red eyes. The main thing that stood out the most was the fact that she had a pair of black bat-like wings on her back. She was wearing a pink mob cap and dress with bright red trimming on it.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Names aren't important here," she said, calmly with a smirk on her face.

The girl was emanating a dangerous aura that put Mamoru on edge. Yuki shrank behind Mamoru in fear.

"The only thing I'm worried about was that you won't put a fight, just like the rest of my meals," the girl said, as if trying to taunt him.

The girl revealed her fangs to Mamoru and Yuki, causing their eyes to widen in surprise. Then, with speed unmatched by any normal human, she approached the two. Mamoru quickly jumped away from the girl with Yuki in his arms, bridal style.

"You know it won't be that easy to get away from me, right?" the girl asked.

Mamoru's head snapped behind him to see the girl right in his face, smirking at him.

'I didn't want to have to do this, but I have no choice,' Mamoru thought to himself.

Just before the girl tackled both of them to the ground, Mamoru raised his hand in the air made four swords appear right above him.

"Sword Fall!" Mamoru yelled.

All four swords went flying at the girl, causing her to dodge away from the two. Mamoru smirked at this as he landed safely on the ground.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Mamoru asked.

Yuki, who was too scared to actually talk, gave him a small nod.

"Why you little-!" the girl growled at them, charging at them once again.

'Damn!' Mamoru exclaimed in his head, bracing himself for an impact.

However, his thoughts were broken when a blue portal appeared in front them, blocking the girl from Mamoru and Yuki.

"What the-?" Mamoru said, confused.

A tall woman walked from the portal and looked at the girl, then at Mamoru and Yuki. She had dark golden eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a pink mob cap with a red ribbon tied to the front and a pink and purple dress. She was also carrying a pink parasol.

"Ah, here you are," she said, smiling while walking toward Mamoru and Yuki.

"What are you doing Yukari?!" the girl angrily asked, looking at the woman with a mixed emotion of anger and confusion

"Sorry Remilia, but these two are special," the woman with the parasol answered with a smile. "So, you can't take them."

"What do you mean special?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," the woman answered, before looking at the girl. "Remilia, this was the boy I told you not to attack."

The girl looked at Mamoru disapprovingly and then looked away. Just then a lightning bolt flew right past the girls face, causing her to freeze up. She looked in the direction of the lightning bolt to see that Mamoru's hand had smoke coming from it.

"Don't judge someone by appearances," Mamoru said to her, as if he read her mind.

"See Remilia, he's the one," the woman taunted, before turning to Mamoru and Yuki. "My name is Yukari Yakumo. It's nice to see you again, Mamoru."

"H-how do you know my name?" Mamoru asked, confused that this stranger knew his name. "And what do you mean "nice to see you again?""

Yukari giggled.

"I talked to your parents just after you were born," Yukari answered.

"You knew my parents?!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Of course, who do you think gave them the idea to name you Mamoru?" Yukari answered. "You would've been named Kichiro if I didn't give them the idea to change that name."

"Well, that would've been ironic… wait, why did you tell them to call me Mamoru?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, that's simple," Yukari answered. "You were destined to be a protector of Gensokyo."

"Gensokyo?" Mamoru said, confused.

"Oops, I forgot that not all humans know about Gensokyo," Yukari giggled at her mistake.

Yukari explained everything about Gensokyo, concerning all of the different creatures, dangers, and etc.

"…and that's it, did you get all of that?" Yukari asked, getting a nod from Mamoru and Yuki. "Yuki, you're coming as well, so don't worry about your being separated from your love. We don't have a home ready for you yet, so in the meantime, you're staying with Remilia."

Yukari giggled at Mamoru and Yuki's blush before pointing to the vampire to that attacked them.

"What?!" Mamoru and Yuki exclaimed.

"She was trying to suck our blood for god's sake!" Mamoru yelled in anger. "Are you crazy?! She could try that same thing again!"

"I'm sorry," Remilia, the girl wearing the pink dress with bright red trimming, apologized with a sort of sorrow ness in her voice. "If I knew that you were the kid that Yukari was talking about, then I wouldn't have attacked you."

Mamoru and Yuki looked at the vampire. She had both of her hands behind her back and she was looking down at the ground with an apologetic face. They saw a glint in her eyes that said that she was telling the truth.

"Well, okay then," Mamoru said. "Just don't do it again, um… Remilia, was it?"

The vampire nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's head to Gensokyo," Yukari said, turning to Remilia. "Remilia, if it isn't too much trouble, I'll take them with me first."

"Fine, I need to prepare a room for them anyways," Remilia told Yukari, afterwards flying off somewhere.

"Okay, well then let's go," Yukari said, making a blue portal appear.

"Can I ask one more question before we go?" Mamoru asked.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"How do you know that I'm destined to protect Gensokyo?" Mamoru asked.

Yukari turned to face them.

"It's not often that someone from this world is allowed to be taken to Gensokyo and it rarely happens," Yukari answered. "One person awakens to their powers and this usually happens once every 500 years. However, this is the first time that two people are able to come to Gensokyo, especially since they both can use danmaku."

"Wait, two people?" Yuki asked. "Does that mean…?"

Yukari nodded.

"Yuki, you have awakened to your powers, you just haven't realized it yet," Yukari answered.

Yukari had walked inside the portal. Mamoru and Yuki paused in front of the portal for a second, remembering all the good and bad times they had while they were in Tokyo before heading into the portal.

* * *

"Here we are," Yukari said.

They were standing in front of a huge shine.

"This is where you live?" Yuki asked.

"No, the reason why we're here is so I can introduce you to my Shikigami," Yukari answered.

"Shikigami?" Mamoru asked.

"They're like adopted family members, if you will," Yukari informed them.

"Yukari-sama, welcome back," a woman with nine yellow fox tails that was slightly shorter than Yukari greeted, walking out from behind the shrine.

Mamoru and Yuki's eyes widened.

"YOU!" Mamoru exclaimed, with an angered expression.

The kitsune looked at Mamoru and a similar expression appeared on her face.

"Why are you here?" the kitsune asked calmly, although the venom in her voice was obvious.

"You three know each other?" Yukari asked, surprised.

"She terrorized Tokyo two years ago!" Mamoru answered angrily, feeling himself tense up.

"I would've destroyed Tokyo too, but you just had to stop me!" the kitsune yelled.

"Ran, that's enough!" Yukari yelled, causing the kitsune to look at her in surprise. "I don't want you to start a fight with these two!"

"B-but- oh all right," Ran said, letting her ear droop down.

Ran's clothes had changed and they looked more like Yukari's, except it was blue and white. She was also wearing to a two-tailed hat that covered up her fox ears. It was white and had yellow amulets on it. The tension Mamoru and Yuki that they felt when they saw Ran disappeared when they saw Ran angered expression falter and a more disappointed/sad expression take its place.

"Ran-sama, where did you go?!" A young girl's voice rang out.

Coming from behind the shrine was a young girl with that had dark orange eyes, brown hair, cat ears, and two cat tails. She was wearing a green mob cap (what's with all of the mob caps in this chapter), a red and white outfit with gold trimming, and a golden earring on her left ear. She looked like she was younger than Mamoru and Yuki, due to being about half their height.

"Over here Chen!" Ran called.

The nekomata ran over the kitsune and hugged her.

"Yukari-sama, you're back!" Chen exclaimed happily, letting go of the kitsune and running over to give Yukari a hug.

"Hello, Chen," Yukari greeted, returning Chen's hug while patting her head. "I'm guessing you had a good time."

Chen nodded and looked at Mamoru and Yuki.

"Yukari-sama, who are they?" Chen asked.

"This is Mamoru and Yuki," Yukari introduced.

"I used to hate that name," Mamoru informed them. "I still don't like it that much."

"Why?" Yukari asked. "It fits you."

"I know it probably fits me now, but I never really liked the name because I never really protected anything up until two years ago," Mamoru answered.

"It's very rare to actually have a guy in this world," Ran added. "There aren't very many in this world and all of them can't use danmaku. You're the only exception."

"Yukari, can you please stop dropping Ran and Chen off here whenever you go somewhere," an annoyed voice said. "I already have Suika living here and I don't need two more people to look after."

The five looked over at the shrine to see a teenage girl about Mamoru and Yuki's height that was holding a gohei (a wand with multiple paper seals attached in streamers). Her eyes were dark red and her hair was black. She was wearing a red and white dress that was similar to a shrine maiden's outfit that had detached white sleeves that revealed her shoulders, a large red ribbon that was in her hair, and she was also wearing a yellow neckerchief. She seemed to look familiar to Mamoru, but he couldn't quite remember when or where he saw her. Eventually, he just dropped the thought all together.

"I'm sorry Reimu, but I just thought that they could come and visit while I left to get these two," Yukari giggled her apology while gesturing to Mamoru and Yuki.

"Who are these two?" the shrine maiden asked.

"They are the ones that I was telling you about," Yukari answered. "They are staying in Gensokyo now."

The shrine maiden looked a little surprised.

"So these two are Mamoru and Yuki," the shrine maiden said.

Yukari gave a nod.

"I'm Reimu Hakurei," the shrine maiden introduced. "I'm the shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine."

"Nice to meet you," Yuki said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Mamoru agreed, letting a friendly smirk appear on his face.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for full introductions," Yukari informed everyone. "We need to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Why do you need to go there?" Reimu asked.

"Mamoru and Yuki are going to be living there temporarily, well until they have a shrine of their own," Yukari answered.

"A shrine?" Yuki asked, confused. "What for?"

"Why, for you Yuki," Yukari answered. "You're going to be a shrine maiden."

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed from this revelation.

"Mamoru, you are to protect her and her shrine," Yukari informed him.

Mamoru had a similar expression to Yuki, although it was much calmer.

"So, even if Ran didn't attack Tokyo, we would've been brought together anyways," Mamoru said.

Yukari gave Mamoru a smile.

"That is correct," Yukari said to him. "But it was still a good thing that Tokyo was attacked, otherwise you two would've been very awkward around each other because you wouldn't be this close."

"True," Mamoru agreed. "Don't you think so Yuki-chan?"

Yuki gave a nod.

"So this is what you meant by us being new protectors of Gensokyo," Mamoru said.

Yukari nodded.

"You will be helping Reimu and Sanae keep things in balance," Yukari informed them.

"Sanae?" Yuki asked.

"She's another shrine maiden," Reimu answered. "Her shrine is in the mountains. She's still relatively new as well. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough."

"Well Reimu, we'll be taking our leave now," Yukari said, opening yet another portal.

"H-Hey, aren't you forgetting a few things?!" Reimu asked, pointing at Ran and Chen.

"Don't worry we won't be long," Yukari quickly answered before pulling Mamoru and Yuki into the portal.

"Wait!" Reimu yelled.

But it was too late. Yukari had already closed the portal behind her, leaving a very annoyed Reimu.

"Geez," Reimu huffed, crossing her arms.

* * *

When Yukari, Mamoru, and Yuki walked out of the portal, they saw a huge mansion in front of them. It was surrounded by a stone wall that was covered with greenery.

"So this is Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Yuki asked.

Yukari nodded with a smile.

"It's a lot smaller then I thought it would be," Mamoru said.

"Just wait until you see the inside," Yukari giggled.

They walked up to the gate to see a girl sleeping next to a gate that lead into the mansion. She had long, straight scarlet hair with two braids tied with two black ribbons. She was wearing an olive green cap with a bronze star that had a Chinese character in the middle of it, a decorative olive green dress with a white blouse underneath it that had a black ribbon tied it's collar. She looked to be just slightly taller than Mamoru and Yuki.

"Um, who's that?" Yuki asked, pointing at the sleeping girl.

"That's Hong Meiling, the gatekeeper and gardener of the mansion," Yukari answered.

"Well, she's not doing her job very well as a gatekeeper," Mamoru commented.

"I wouldn't say that to her when she's awake," Yukari warned. "There's a very good reason why Remilia hired her to be the gatekeeper."

"I guess so," Mamoru shrugged.

Yukari flew over the gate, while Mamoru picked up Yuki (bridal style) and jumped over the wall.

"Well, that's the first lesson that we need to teach you two," Yukari said as she floated down beside Mamoru and Yuki. "We need to teach you how to fly. Almost everyone in Gensokyo can fly; even some of the humans can fly, like the shrine maidens."

Mamoru shrugged before setting Yuki down and walking towards the large double doors. Yukari pushed open the door enough so that she could walk though the opening. Mamoru and Yuki followed, amazed that at the enormous lobby that they just walked into.

"See, what did I tell you?" Yukari giggled, looking at Mamoru and Yuki's amazed expressions. "The Scarlet Devil Mansion is much larger when you walk inside the mansion."

"That it is," a familiar voice agreed.

Mamoru and Yuki turned to their right to see Remilia standing in front of an entrance into a large corridor.

"Welcome to my mansion," Remilia greeted, giving somewhat of a warm smile at Mamoru and Yuki. "Yukari decided to move all of your clothing and personal belongings to your room."

Mamoru and Yuki looked at Yukari, who gave them a smile.

"Well, you planned ahead," Mamoru commented with a slight chuckle.

"Today was the day that you would be coming to Gensokyo, so all of you things were already here when you two left to go on your date," Yukari informed them, giggling at their blush. "I believe that it's time for me to take my leave."

"Getting your Shikigami that you left over at Hakurei Shrine?" Remilia asked.

Mamoru and Yuki couldn't help but notice a sort of an annoyed/jealous twinge in her voice when Remilia asked that.

Yukari nodded, opening a portal next to her.

"You two behave now," Yukari said to Mamoru and Yuki with a sly smile. "No "naughty" activities."

This caused their faces to flush into a darker red.

"H-Hey!" Mamoru yelled in anger and embarrassment.

Yukari had already left by the time Mamoru had yelled.

"I-I wonder what that was about," Yuki stuttered, her face still flushed a deep scarlet.

"It's what Yukari does," Remilia answered, making both Mamoru and Yuki turn to her in confusion. "Yukari likes to toy with people like that and leave."

Mamoru crossed his arms.

"I wonder why?" Mamoru asked, closing his eyes to think.

He couldn't think of a reason so he shrugged it off.

"Let's see, who should show you around the mansion?" Remilia asked herself. "Ah, I know just the person. Sakuya! Would please you come to the lobby?!"

Mamoru and Yuki looked around for after a few seconds.

"What is it Lady Remilia?" a voice asked from the entrance adjacent to the front door.

They turned to see a girl that was just barely taller than Mamoru and Yuki. She had silver hair with a long braid on both side of her face that had a green bow tied to the end of both braids and she had dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with short sleeves.

"Can you please show our two new guests around?" Remilia asked, gesturing to Mamoru and Yuki. "This is Sakuya Izayoi. She is the head maid here and she is a human, just like you two. Sakuya, this is Mamoru and Yukiko. They are new residents from Gensokyo from the other world."

Sakuya gave a bow to Remilia and then turned to Mamoru and Yuki.

"Welcome, if you two would follow me," Sakuya said, turning to the left of the entrance.

Mamoru and Yuki followed her into yet another enormous room, except this was filled with books.

"As you can tell, this is the library," Sakuya informed them. "Scarlet Devil Mansion has the largest library in Gensokyo."

Sakuya stopped for a moment, before looking around. Mamoru and Yuki saw that the front desk was empty. Sakuya had materialized three knifes out of thin air, causing Mamoru to pick up Yuki (bridal style once again) and jump away from the maid. The next thing they saw was an explosion right where Sakuya was standing.

"Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun"!" they heard a voice yell.

"Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"!" another voice yelled.

Suddenly, two girls appeared out of nowhere, firing energy beams and lasers at each other.

'I guess that's danmaku,' Mamoru thought to himself, watching the two girls dodge each others shots with ease.

A stray shot flew at Mamoru and Yuki, causing Mamoru to jump onto one of the high bookshelves with Yuki still in his arms.

"Man, that was too close for comfort," Mamoru sighed in relief. "Are you okay, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled and gave a nod. This was one of the things that Yuki loved about Mamoru; he always puts others first before himself, especially if it was her. He's always considerate of other people, helping them out if they're hurt or if they are in trouble.

"Time Sign "Private Square"!" they heard Sakuya yell.

Suddenly, one of the girls was on the ground and the other girl was pinned to one of the bookshelves by the knives that were going through her clothes.

"Hey, let me go!" the girl that was pinned to the bookshelf yelled.

The girl looked to be about as tall as both Mamoru and Yuki. She had blond hair that had a one-sided braid with a white bow on the end of it and she had golden eyes. She was wearing a black witch's hat that had a white bow on it and a black and white witch's outfit. She was also holding a bamboo and straw broom in her left hand.

"Stop stealing books from my library!" the other girl yelled angrily at the "witch".

The other girl looked to be just barely shorter than Mamoru and Yuki. She had long purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pajama-like dress and a night cap. She had two ribbons on her hat, as well as a crescent moon on the front of her cap. She had four ribbons in her hair, a ribbon near the collar of her dress and two more ribbon near the bottom of the dress. She was also holding a book that had a symbol on it.

"I don't steal them, I borrow them!" the "witch" retaliated.

"Then where are they?" the girl asked accusingly. "You're supposed to return things that you borrow!"

Sakuya had appeared next to Mamoru and Yuki on the bookshelf.

"That is the librarian, Patchouli Knowledge," Sakuya gestured to the girl that was wearing the nightgown. "She is also the magician of the mansion. If you need to ask about a book in the library, like where to find it, just ask her. She knows where every book in the library is, even if it's not in here."

"I'm just borrowing them ze!" the "witch" exclaimed.

"And who is that?" Yuki asked, pointing at the "witch".

"That is Marisa Kirisame," Sakuya sighed, shaking her head slightly. "She comes to the mansion pretty often and usually ends up stealing books from our library. This is mainly due to the fact that whenever she comes here, Meiling is usually asleep. However, she does come here to play with the mistress' little sister. Marisa is the only one that she trusts that not a resident of this mansion. She is Patchouli's rival, since she is a magician as well."

"Remilia has a little sister?" Mamoru asked.

Sakuya nodded.

"Remilia can't even keep up with her little sister at times," Sakuya added.

Hearing that made Mamoru and Yuki feel a slight chill crawl up their spine. They didn't know that there were people that were even stronger than Remilia. Mamoru had some trouble just trying to keep up with Remilia. Sakuya seemed to notice this and gave Mamoru and Yuki a warm smile.

"Don't worry, she won't attack you unless you attack first," Sakuya reassured the two.

"The thing is that Remilia attacked before Yukari intervened," Mamoru explained. "To tell you the truth, I had trouble keeping up with her and my reflexes are faster then a normal person's reflexes."

"Lady Remilia is a vampire, so she's naturally faster than a normal human," Sakuya informed them.

"Well, I didn't realize that she was a vampire until I saw her fangs," Mamoru said.

"Anything else that we should know about vampires that live here?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you can ask Patchouli for a book on vampires when Marisa leaves," Sakuya answered, looking at the two magician argue. "Although, the only vampires in Gensokyo are Lady Remilia and Lady Flandre."

"Flandre?" Mamoru asked. "Oh, you mean Remilia's younger sister."

While Sakuya, Mamoru, and Yuki were talking, Marisa had somehow pulled out all of the knives that were pinning her to the bookcase and she was now standing in front of Patchouli. This went on for a few a more minutes, before Marisa turned to the library door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Patchouli asked angrily.

"I'm leaving, what do you think I'm doing?!" Marisa retorted with equal anger. "I don't have all day to argue with you da ze!"

Marisa jumped on her broom and flew out of the library.

"She is so frustrating to deal with!" Patchouli growled angrily, before turning to Sakuya. "Thank you for your assistance Sakuya."

"I thought that I would just help end things a bit more quickly Lady Patchouli," Sakuya said, giving a bow to the librarian. "These two are the new guests that Remilia mentioned."

"So I've heard, welcome to Scarlet Devil Mansion," Patchouli greeted Mamoru and Yuki. "From what I heard, you will be staying here temporarily. You are welcome to use the library, as long as you bring the books back."

"We'll keep that in mind," Mamoru told Patchouli. "I don't want to be on the receiving end on… what did Yukari call them? Spell cards?"

Patchouli nodded.

"That would be correct," Patchouli confirmed. "Almost all of the residents of Gensokyo have a set of spell cards. They were created by the Hakurei shrine maiden, as well as a system that went with them. They were created for two reasons: to give weak youkai and humans a chance to win and to give a youkai a chance to defeat the Hakurei shrine maiden in a fair duel. Spell cards regulate rules for the time a duel is held, like used equipment, a time limit, winning and losing conditions, and restrictions. The restrictions are mostly for the dodging part. Everything that can used as an attack, such as summoning something, using equipment, using magic, or etc. can be used as a spell card."

"I did notice that when you and Marisa used your spell cards, you two were firing in a pattern," Yuki said to Patchouli.

"That is also another property of a spell card," Patchouli explained. "Each spell card can have a specific pattern that your opponent has to avoid. The pattern is completely dependent on the user however. They all have different attributes. Some spell card patterns try to overwhelm you with thousands of danmaku bullets. Some trick you by making you dodge one danmaku bullet into even more bullets. Some hypnotize you with a beautiful the bullets. Each one is different."

"Patchouli, do you have a few books on danmaku and spell cards?" Mamoru asked. "When Sakuya is done giving us a tour of the mansion, I'd like to read up on that."

Patchouli smiled and nodded.

"I'll have them ready for you when you get here," Patchouli said. "Just remember to return them to the library when you're done."

"Don't worry, I will," Mamoru reassured the librarian. "Also, can you add a book on vampires to that?"

Patchouli raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" Patchouli asked.

Mamoru explained about what happened when they first met Remilia.

"So, just in case an event like that happens again, you want to be prepared to fight Remilia," Patchouli said, getting a nod from Mamoru. "Okay, I'll look for a book or two on vampires as well, although it's highly unlikely that she'll attack you again."

"Just being safe," Mamoru told Patchouli, which made her smile.

"I know," Patchouli simply said before walking to the huge bookshelves and looking for the books.

"Mamoru and Yukiko, if you would please follow me so we can finish the tour of the mansion," Sakuya said, gesturing to the entrance to the lobby before walking out of the library.

* * *

Mamoru and Yuki were both in their bedroom. Mamoru was reading one of the books he got from the library, while Yuki was asleep. They were surprised to know that they were not only sleeping in the same room, but in the same bed (Yes, they are in the same bed, but they didn't do THAT! The fic isn't rated M). They thought that it was most likely Yukari's idea to do this as a joke. Mamoru sighed as he looked out the window that was on his left, staring at the moon.

'I hope we'll get used to our life here,' Mamoru thought to himself.

He looked at Yuki when he heard her mumble. She moved closer to Mamoru, mumbling very softly. This made Mamoru give a light chuckle before laying down next Yuki, drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**_That's the first chapter for you guys! Just count that as a late Christmas/New Years present. Favorite, follow, and review! See you guys later! Tell me if the story format looks weird. This would because Fanfiction's document manager editor is fucking up._**


End file.
